


Like Planes

by fembuck



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima promised to get Delphine baked one day, and that day has arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Planes

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place post 1x09 after Cosima and Delphine have made up and gotten back together.

“Where are you going?” Delphine asked, reaching out for Cosima when the brunette threw her legs over the edge of the bed and made to stand up.

“I’ll be back,” Cosima breathed out, a smile touching her lips as she let Delphine lace their fingers together, enjoying the affectionate touch for a few moments before she gently slipped her fingers away and slid off of the bed.

“Why leave at all?” Delphine asked as Cosima got to her feet, and Cosima didn’t need to turn around to know that there was an adorable little pout on Delphine’s beautiful pink lips.  “Is there not enough here to keep you occupied?” blonde asked, feigning hurt.

Cosima turned around and let her eyes rove over Delphine’s nude form.  She could only see the upper half of the blonde’s body, the rest of her was buried beneath Cosima’s sheets, but what was visible to her eyes was still a wonder to behold.  Days could be lost mapping Delphine’s skin, her shoulders; the dip of her clavicle, her neck and jaw.  Years could melt away in the exploration of her lips.  Lifetimes could be spent in the worship of her breasts.  She was a masterpiece of flesh and bone, a wonder to behold.

“You don’t play fair,” Cosima breathed out, tempted to crawl back into the bed and commit herself to the exploration of the expanses of milky white skin on display before her, venerating Delphine with her hands as her mouth paid homage to her breasts, teasing her pink nipples to hardness once again.  “You can have your way with me again in a bit.  But there’s something I want to do first,” Cosima continued, not giving into Delphine’s whining, no matter how tempting it was.

“What?” Delphine asked, resigned to the fact that she wasn’t going to be able to draw Cosima back into her arms until the brunette wished it so.

“Something I promised you a while ago,” Cosima began as she picked her robe up off of the floor and pulled it on.

Delphine’s lips curved up into an absolutely sinful smile and Cosima couldn’t help grinning back at her even as she shook her head.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking--”

“I could show you,” Delphine offered, raking her eyes lasciviously over Cosima’s body.

Cosima rolled her eyes at the blonde and started into the living room.

“You’re such a stereotype,” Cosima called over her shoulder as she took a seat at her desk. 

“How so?” Delphine asked as she fixed the pillows behind her and then propped herself up against the head board so that she could better see Cosima as the brunette rifled through the top drawer of her desk.

“The Pepé Le Pew, horny French person stereotype,” Cosima replied, glancing over her shoulder at Delphine before she pulled out a wooden box from her desk drawer and placed it on the surface of the desk.

“You did not just compare me to Pepé Le Pew,” Delphine called out, her tone completely and utterly unimpressed. 

“I did,” Cosima sing-songed roguishly, smiling as she opened up the wooden box before her.

“He is an abomination.  An affront to all the French,” Delphine replied, making Cosima laugh as she pulled a clear plastic ziplock bag full of green bud out of the box.  “ _Hey, a lady feminine female girl!  Le pant!  Le pant!_ ” Delphine went on derisively. _“Keep your guard up Cherie!  Mmm mmm.  Hey Lolita!  Flirt, flirt_ ,” she continued to rattle off in a highly exaggerated French accent, combining the worst of Pepé Le Pew that she could remember from the cartoons she’d suffered through as a child.

“Was that supposed to illustrate a difference between you and Monsieur Le Pew?” Cosima inquired sassily as she spread some of the bud out onto a sheet of rolling paper.  “Because I don’t see it.  Enchanté,” Cosima continued in her best French accent, “You know what is a French thing to do after a jogging?  Ma chérie, ma belle, ma cocotte, ma poupette, mon trésor,” she continued, listing what she could remember of the affectionate names Delphine had called her over the course of their relationship.  “En ta beauté gît ma mort et ma vie,” she called out, smiling as she looked over her shoulder so that she could see Delphine. 

She couldn’t remember exactly what the last phrase meant.  It was something like, _in your beauty rests my life and death_ , but she remembered how it had made her swoon when Delphine had whispered it to her, and it had consequently lodged itself firmly in her memory.

“You know what?  You can stay over there,” Delphine replied grumpily.  “I have no need of cheeky girls,” she continued as Cosima brought the rolling paper up to her lips and licked along the sealing strip.

“You were pretty needy ten minutes ago,” Cosima shot back with a smile as she made the finishing touches to the joint.

When she looked back over at Delphine the blonde was smiling, obviously remembering Cosima’s mouth between her legs and the hard orgasm she had driven her too just minutes ago.  However, when Delphine noticed Cosima looking at her, she stopped smiling and turned her head to the side aloofly.

“Aw,” Cosima breathed out as she rose from her chair, joint, lighter and ashtray in hand.  “My poor little rose,” she continued, walking back into the bedroom, a smile stretching across her lips as Delphine glared at her.

Cosima knew that she didn’t intend it, but Delphine looked absolutely adorable and it only made her want to tease the blonde more.

“I come bearing gifts,” Cosima said in a softer, sweeter, placating tone as she perched herself on the edge of the bed.

“I hope it works out better for me than the Trojans,” Delphine muttered, and Cosima laughed before bracing her hand on the bed and leaning over so that she could kiss Delphine’s cheek.

“I can’t lie,” Cosima murmured as she pulled back.  “There may be debauchery,” she continued, “but I probably won’t loot and pillage Minnesota,” she went on, finally drawing a smile from Delphine.  “I promised you that I was going to get you baked one day, and Mademoiselle Cormier, today is that day,” Cosima declared, presenting the joint to Delphine with flourish.

Delphine reached out and took the expertly rolled joint from Cosima’s hands.

“It’s not going to bite,” Cosima told her playfully as Delphine studied the joint.

“I might if you don’t behave,” Delphine replied shifting her gaze back over to Cosima.

“That sounds fun actually,” Cosima breathed out, biting down on her bottom lip coquettishly.

Delphine grinned at her.

“And you call me horny,” Delphine breathed out, shaking her head at Cosima.  “Well,” she began a second later, “Do we share in your hobby?  Or shall we go back to mine?” she asked, licking her lips as her eyes dipped to the part in Cosima’s robe.

“Let’s start with A and work our way to B,” Cosima replied, drawing her legs back up onto the bed before she shifted back so that she was resting with her back against the headboard next to Delphine.  “Are you ready to fly high?” Cosima asked, tilting her head to the side to observe Delphine.

“You’ve already done that to me tonight,” Delphine whispered, smiling gently at Cosima, her eyes sparkling with infinite affection.

Warmth flooded through Cosima’s entire body and her face lit up with a smile.

“Yeah?” Cosima asked softly as she smiled.

“Yeah,” Delphine whispered, reaching out to brush her fingers down Cosima’s cheek.

“God, you are dreamy,” Cosima breathed out as she leaned into the blonde’s touch.

Delphine smiled and her and then laughed softly.

“Merci,” Delphine murmured gently.  “Now,” she breathed decisively a moment later.  “Corrupt me with your drugs.”

“With pleasure,” Cosima replied as she lifted the lighter.

xxx

“What are you looking at?” Cosima asked lazily from the bed as she gazed over at her bedroom window.

Delphine was standing in front of the window in a pair of panties and one of Cosima’s t-shirt’s, looking casually delicious, as she peered out into the darkness beyond raptly.

“I feel bad for it,” Delphine murmured, turning to gaze at Cosima, a sympathetic look on her face before she turned back to the window.

“Feel bad for what?” Cosima asked bewildered.

“The racoon,” Delphine replied as if the answer should have been obvious.

“What racoon?” Cosima asked, her brows scrunching in confusion.

“The one outside,” Delphine replied.

“Why do you feel bad for a racoon?” Cosima asked.  “Did it get run over?” she continued, her voice rising in alarm when the thought occurred to her.

“Non,” Delphine said reassuringly.  “He lives,” she informed Cosima.  “But he cannot get it.”

“Get what?” Cosima asked, confused again.

“The pizza,” Delphine replied sadly.

Cosima stared at Delphine for a moment wondering if she should ask, then shook her head.  Delphine’s answers had not been very helpful so far, as was to be expected, she thought to herself as she glanced at the spent roach in her astray.  Delphine was well baked, and if she wanted to know what had captivated her girlfriend she was going to have to get up and take a look for herself.

“Oh my god,” Cosima exclaimed after she made her way to the window and peered out of it.  “Is this what you’ve been looking at for the past fifteen minutes?” she asked laughing.

Along the edge of the grass at the front of the house, just before the sidewalk, there were large stones laid out that extended along the length of the property.  The next morning was garbage collection day, so the large plastic bin the city had provided for the house was out by the sidewalk, and a racoon was perched on the stone closest to the bin, straining with all of its might to reach box of pizza that had been haphazardly tossed into the bin.

“He is as … as … as the bunny,” Delphine said, her voice full of genuine concern.  “You know, the bunny?” she continued.  Cosima stared at her blankly.  She did not know the bunny.  “The one none of the children would give the cereal to,” Delphine went on, trying to explain.  “They always said it was only for kids.”

“The Trix rabbit?” Cosima asked.

“Oui!  Yes!” Delphine exclaimed happily.  “The Trix were only for kids.  And this racoon, he wants the pizza, but like the bunny he cannot have.  It is too high for him to reach.  It is at people height,” she sighed woefully.

“Dude,” Cosima whispered, snuggling against Delphine’s side, a soft sigh emerging from her a moment later when Delphine threw her arm around her.  “You are so fucking high,” Cosima declared affectionately.

“Non,” Delphine disagreed shaking her head.

“Oui,” Cosima laughed, tilting her head up to place a kiss along Delphine’s jaw.  “You’re like gripped by the perils of a racoon.  You’re totally invested in racoon drama.”

“How does that prove that high?” Delphine asked a touch indignantly.  “It is called empathy.”

“It’s a racoon, dude,” Cosima replied, unmoved by Delphine’s righteous indignation.  “Trust me, it’ll be fine.  The people on the corner never remember to put their trash in bins.  There’s a feast waiting for it three houses down.”

“But he wants pizza,” Delphine said pointing.  “Look how he works.  I feel bad.  He is cute.  Like … ah, you know, like a … American panda bear.”

Cosima’s body started to vibrate against Delphine’s side as she tried to contain her laughter and she turned her head into the blonde, burying her face against Delphine’s chest.

“Quoi?” Delphine asked, looking down at the top of Cosima’s head.  “What?” she asked, befuddled by Cosima’s laughter.

“Baby,” Cosima breathed out.  “You are _so_ high.”

“Maybe you are high and I am fine,” Delphine replied, not seeing anything wrong with her worry about the racoon.

“Maybe neither of us is high and the racoon is baked.  That’s why he wants pizza,” Cosima breathed out, and Delphine stiffened against her, her brows furrowing deeply.

Cosima started to laugh again.

“Who would do that to a petite racoon?” Delphine asked, sounding confused and a little perturbed.

“There’s a frat house around the corner,” Cosima said thoughtfully.  “And this is Minnesota.  The only thing worse than idle hands are idle Midwestern hands,” she continued, even though she knew it was mean to toy with Delphine with the blonde in such a compromised state.

“Fucking animals,” Delphine breathed out shaking her head, and Cosima laughed before reaching up to draw Delphine’s head down towards her so that she could kiss her.

“Come on,” Cosima whispered when the kiss broke, taking Delphine’s hand into her own.  “I’ve got a surprise for you,” she continued, tugging Delphine away from the window.

“But…” Delphine protested, turning to look back at the window.

“He’ll be fine,” Cosima murmured.  “I have ice-cream,” she continued, and Delphine turned back towards her.

“Ice-cream?” the blonde asked, perking up.

Cosima smiled.

She knew that would work.

xxx

Cosima’s eyes closed as she inhaled, feeling the burn of the smoke in her lungs.  Her head swam deliciously and she turned her head to Delphine and reached for her, drawing the blonde’s face close to hers so that she could exhale into Delphine’s mouth.

Delphine inhaled, holding the smoke inside for as long as she could as Cosima had instructed, and then she breathed out with a smile, releasing the smoke before she leaned over and brought their lips together for a quick kiss.

When Delphine pulled away from her lips, Cosima looked down, considering what was left of the joint in her hands.  It was little more than a nub, but she knew from experience that they could get at least one more toke out of it, so she lifted it up to Delphine’s mouth.

Delphine meet Cosima’s eyes as her wrapped her lips around what was left of the joint, her eyes twinkling playfully as she breathed in.  When she pulled back, Cosima drew the finished end away and leaned forward so that Delphine could breathe into her mouth, as she had done to the blonde a minute before.

A few seconds later Cosima tilted her head back and exhaled up at the ceiling, and then she twisted slightly to drop the end in the ashtray on her bedside table.  That taken care of, she then curled herself against Delphine’s side again, taking up the position she had been in before they decided to finish off their second joint of the night.

“I don’t know whether this movie makes more sense or less sense now,” Delphine murmured a few moments later as she idly ran her fingers down Cosima’s arm.

Cosima’s laptop rested on a bare patch of mattress.  

The 1951 classic _Alice in Wonderland_ was playing on the screen.

“Maybe it makes more sense and less sense,” Cosima offered languidly, her words as relaxed as the rest of her body.

Delphine groaned and tilted her head back, shaking it wretchedly from side to side.

“You make my brain hurt,” Delphine complained.

She sounded absolutely adorable and Cosima smiled and drew her head back from Delphine’s shoulder so that she could smile up at the blonde.

“That’s okay,” Cosima drawled, “I make other parts of you feel pretty good,” she breathed out as she pressed her lips to the warm, soft skin of Delphine’s neck.

“Oui,” Delphine murmured, her lips curving up in a happy smile.  “Oui,” she repeated, this time with a gentle wistfulness that made Cosima want smother her with kisses.  “Le paradis n'est rien comparé à un des tes baisers,” Delphine whispered, an errant lock of curly blonde hair falling in front of her face as she angled her head down to look at Cosima.

Cosima had no idea what Delphine had just said, but she found herself grinning dopily nonetheless.  It sometimes made her feel like a silly schoolgirl, but it really did make her swoon when Delphine spoke to her in French.  She knew it was just a language, like any other, but it was mysterious to her, and in the mystery lay romance.

“What does that mean?” Cosima whispered a little shyly, still smiling as she gazed up at Delphine.

“Heaven is nothing compared to your kiss,” Delphine replied softly, and Cosima smiled wider and then hid her face in Delphine’s neck, embarrassed by how happy the blonde’s words made her.

“You know,” Cosima began a little while later, when she felt able to speak without breaking into a face splitting smile.

“No,” Delphine replied, and Cosima slapped her lightly on the stomach which made her laugh.

“I wasn’t finished,” Cosima said.

“This is why I don’t know,” Delphine replied, and Cosima pulled back from her warm nook so that she could glare at the other woman.

Delphine smiled at her and shrugged, and Cosima tried to maintain her glare, but couldn’t in the face of such precious ridiculousness.

“Idiot,” Cosima murmured even as her lips began to curve up.

“Idiot lover,” Delphine replied, and Cosima began to chuckle. 

“Good one,” Cosima muttered, still laughing.

“It is a good one,” Delphine responded.  “It is like Shakespeare,” she said importantly a moment later, which made Cosima laugh even more. 

“It really isn’t,” Cosima murmured.

“It is.  He says, ‘who is more foolish, the fool or the fool who … who … loves … the fool …’” she continued, trailing off as her pot addled brain struggled to properly remember the quote.

Cosima’s whole body began to vibrate and tears began to form in her eyes as her laughter increased.

“Oh my god,” she breathed out.  “Dude, that’s from _Star Wars_.  And you said it wrong.”

“Really?” Delphine asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

“Really,” Cosima told her.  “It’s Obi-Wan Kenobi not the bard of Avon.”

Delphine’s eyes widened and she shook her head wonderingly.

“And I said it wrong?” Delphine inquired.

Cosima nodded solemnly.

“How you say?” Delphine breathed out, and Cosima had to bite down on her lip to stop from laughing again as Delphine unknowingly used one of the top phrases used by people trying to impersonate French people.

“Who is more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him,” Cosima told her, patting her hand gently.

Delphine was quiet for a moment, and then she started to nod her head.

“It makes sense,” Delphine decided and Cosima had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from grinning too widely as she gazed up at her lover.

“Come here,” Cosima murmured a second later.

“Why?” Delphine asked.

“I want to best heaven,” Cosima whispered as Delphine lowered her head, and then Cosima tilted hers up to meet Delphine’s lips in a slow, tender kiss.

Delphine’s hand lifted to Cosima’s cheek as they kissed, cradling her face and caressing it, and Cosima melted into her touch, turning control over to Delphine.

Delphine shifted on the bed, angling her body towards Cosima, giving herself more access to Cosima’s body, her hand slowly teasing its way down from Cosima’s cheek to cover her breast as they continued to kiss.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Cosima murmured, bringing her hand up to Delphine’s shoulder as the blonde’s hand began to tease her breast.

“What?” Delphine asked as she pulled back from Cosima’s mouth, blinking slowly as if she had just been woken from a pleasant dream.

“The laptop,” Cosima breathed out, shifting on the bed so that she could reach the computer.

Working quickly she closed the lid and then bent over the edge of the bed, depositing it on the floor before she turned back to Delphine.

“Now, where were we?” she asked.

Delphine smiled.

“About here,” the blonde whispered, placing her hand over Cosima’s breast again, and then she leaned in and brought their lips together once more.

 

The End


End file.
